Since the publication of an article entitled "An Algorithm for the Machine Calculation of Complex Fourier Series" by J. W. Cooley and J. W. Tukey in April of 1965 in Mathematics of Computation vol. 19, pages 297-301, there has been a resurgence in the interest in certain transformations, viz., linear orthogonal transformations wherein the matrices belong to the class of so-called "Good" matrices which can be used in fast algorithms (See "The Interaction Algorithm and Practical Fourier Analysis", published in the Journal of the Royal Statistical Society by I. J. Good, vol. B-20, 1958, pages 361 to 371). These transformations include the Haar transformation, reference being made to the article "A Generalized Technique for Spectral Analysis", published by M. C. Andrews and K. L. Caspary in "I.E.E.E. Transations on Computers", vol. C19, no. 1, January 1970, pages 16 to 25, and "Two-Dimensional Digital Filtering With Haar and Walsh Transform", published by D. Gubbins, I. Scollar and P. Wisskirchen, in Annales Geophysiques, vol. 27, no. 2, April, May, June 1972. These transformations are used to process data, to provide filtering of these data, making use of the order that certain linear orthogonal transformations, in particular, the Haar transformation, imposes on apparently random data.